The Love Journal
by greenberg
Summary: Courtney and Duncan end up in Courtney's journal of a love story about her and Duncan. Will They get out? or will they get trapped forever? Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Owen, etc.
1. Courtney and Duncan

**Duncan's POV**

Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? Man, it's so dark in here… Why do I feel something soft? Could it be? COURTNEY?

**Courtney's POV**

Is that? Duncan's hand? Wow…

"Hey Princess! Can you tell me why it's so dark in here?" Duncan asked.

**{In Courtney's thoughts}**

_He doesn't know…_

_Well of course he doesn't… this is your fantasy world from your journal that you ALWAYS put yourself into when you miss him_

_Hey! I don't ALWAYS put myself in here when I miss him_

_Yes you do_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_Ok… so MAYBE I always come here-_

_MAYBE?!_

_Ok I ALWAYS do! HAPPY?!_

_Yes!_

_[mumbles] weirdo_

_HEY! IM YOU REMEMBER!_

_Shut up_

**{Out of Courtney's Thoughts}**

"That still doesn't explain… why he got… in my journal," Courtney said in a sleepy voice and then slowly drifts to sleep.

**Duncan's POV**

whispers wow… Princess looks so hot when she sleeps… oops, I hope she didn't hear that

**{In Duncan's Thoughts}**

_OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T HEAR THAT! SHE'S ASLEEP!_

_Are you sure she might be faking?_

_Can't you hear here snoring! It sounds like a pig!_

_HEY! DON'T MOCK HER! UGH I GOTTA STOP FIGHTING WITH MYSELF_


	2. Kidnapping Courtney

**Courtney's POV**

"h-h-huh? W-where am I?" I asked, scared. This place seems familiar but where? I touched my forehead to find something wet on top. I ignored the water running down my face and took a look around the room. It looked… so… so… gothic. Am I turning gothic? I heard the door open, but I couldn't see whom it was until… a hand took off the wet item. I saw it was just a towel. Then I saw a chain on a neck. Is that…. DUNCAN?!

**Duncan's POV**

Princess seems surprised… hmm…. Oh well… I guess she never saw how … k-kind I was…

"Duncan?" Courtney asked sheepishly. I smirked at how her hair was looking. "Nice hair Princess," I said, almost laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Courtney snapped. "I just get frizzy hair in the morning!"

I couldn't help it. I rolled on the floor laughing. A few minutes later when I finished laughing, I found Courtney was… MISSING! I went screaming into every room saying, "COURTNEY! PRINCESS???" But no response.

**Courtney's POV**

"HEY! LET ME GO!!!" I screamed. I couldn't see who was there but I saw some dark locks and I screamed, "HEATHER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She snapped," KIDNAPPING YOU SO I CAN GET DUNCAN FOR MYSELF!" After what was like an hour of screaming, she tied me up, taped my mouth, and then threw me in a closet. Gosh, that hurt. How did she get that much strength?

**Heather's POV**

pshh... brat. what did Duncan see in _her?_ It's totally OBVIOUS I'm better than that..... thing. Just like how I SHOULD'VE won TDI _but_ a certain OWEN cheated! DUNCAN IS MINE! AND HE LIKES ME! HE LET ME SNUGGLE WITH HIM IN AN EPISODE! HA HA HA!!! ooh Justin looks hot... OMG! WY DID HE DATE CRAZY GIRL! UGH.... ooh she broke up with him...... ooh better plan! I use Duncan to get Justin jealous!!! Yea I'm so smart and THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD! those losers actually fell for the "nice stuff" I said in the Confession Cam.

**Me: wow… Harsh**

**Heather: whatever**

**Me: DON'T WHATEVER ME!**

**Heather: TRY AND STOP ME!**

**Me: pulls off Heather's wig**

**Heather: screaming AAH!!! I'M BALD!!!**

**Me: ok pls review! I'll take care of that **_**devil **_**a little later**


	3. Author's Note

hey guys.

right now i bet you hate for not updating this story for 3 years.

well I grew up and grew out of TDI.

Thank you for your kind words and telling me you loved this story.

I'm not gonna delete it for your pleasure unless someone is willing to adopt this story.

Yeah, it's going up for adoption.

Just PM me. i'll just choose randomly. c:

so, yeah.

I'm sorry it has to end like this. :c hopefully someone will take care of this story better than I did. c:


End file.
